


Lovely Little Ficlets

by allonsyarielle



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: 31 Day Challenge, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, just a little angst i promise, lovely little ficlets, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyarielle/pseuds/allonsyarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 days of Pedrazar in attempt to finish the Lovely Little Ficlets challenge.  Post-NMTD. Possibly serial, possibly not, it depends on how things go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The New Year

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea to try and base these all off of songs which would end in me making a playlist since I was compiling for a Pedrazar playlist while thinking about this. I don’t know if I’ll have songs for every ficlet (or if I’ll even succeed at all 31 days), but I’ve found a bunch to use already.
> 
> Prompt: Resolutions

**In the New Year by The Walkmen**  
 _Well I know you’re with me_  
 _It’s a point of pride_  
 _And it’s louder than lightning_  
 _In this room of mine_  
  
The clock was approaching midnight and the kids had already branched off from the adults and formed their own party.    
  
“Hello boyfriend,” Pedro said as he wrapped his arms around Balthazar from behind, giving his a kiss on the cheek.  Balthazar could feel his neck redden and hoped no one noticed.  Pedro wasn’t usually so forward in public, and especially not around their friends.    
  
“Looks like John spiked the punch again,” someone, maybe Ben, had said, but Pedro was whispering into Balthazar’s ear and neither of them were paying attention to anyone else.  
  
“I’m stealing Balthazar for a bit,” Pedro announced, to no one in particular.  
  
Pedro pulled Balthazar upstairs to his bedroom, where he had a little table set up with a bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes he had stolen from downstairs and a bunch of candles all around.  The clock now read 23:55.  It was just five minutes until the new year.  
  
“I know this past year wasn’t the easiest at times,” Pedro began, “and I know I’m to blame for a lot of that.  But in the end, it helped me realise I can be quick to make judgements and not always see what I should, and that is one of my New Year’s Resolutions, to be more aware of things, and more open about my feelings.”  He pulled Balthazar towards him so they were standing with almost no space between them.  “But as much as I screwed up this past year, in the end, it brought us together, and being with you has made me happier than I can remember being in a long time.  I am so proud to call you my boyfriend because you help make me better than I am, and I just wanted to start off this next year, just the two of us, cos I know it will be a great year.”  Pedro closed the space between them and kissed Balthazar softly, as the firecrackers popped outside, marking the changing of the year.


	2. Rise Like A Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro cleans out his room in preparation for moving to Wellington for uni and reflects on old memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Birds

**Rise Like A Phoenix by Conchita Wurst**  
 _Rise like a phoenix_  
 _Out of the ashes_  
 _Seeking rather than vengeance_  
 _Retribution_  
 _You were warned_  
 _Once I’m transformed_  
 _Once I’m reborn_  
 _You know I will rise like a phoenix_  
 _But you’re my flame_  
  
Pedro was packing up his room, getting ready to move to Wellington for university.  He kept finding so many little memories, it was reminding him how much he’s changed and grown over the years.  The more he uncovered, the larger his “trash” pile became.  There was just so much stuff in his room his past self had kept because he thought it was important and worth keeping, but now, looking back, most of it had lost its worth. 

He found a box full of mementos from an old girlfriend.  He actually laughed looking through some of it because it almost felt like he was looking into someone else’s past, not his own.  He remembers how in love with her he thought he was and how devastated he was when she broke up with him.  He remembers that rumour he helped spread around school when she started dating someone else less than a week later because he was jealous.  He closed the box and threw it toward the trash pile.  He no longer is that person, and there is no need to dwell.

Next, he found a photo album of pictures from his childhood.  He flipped through and pulled out one in particular to set aside before adding the album to the “keep” pile.  The photo was of him and Balthazar from when they were maybe eight or nine years old.  It was not long after the Jones family moved to Messina, and Balthazar decided he wanted to play football like everyone else, even though he didn’t quite have the coordination.  In the photo, the two of them were hugging in matching uniforms, and they both looked elated.  Pedro couldn’t remember the context of the photo.  Perhaps their team just one a game.  Maybe Balthazar had just scored his first goal.  Maybe they were just kids having fun.  Whatever the reason, it was adorable and he wanted to show it to Balthazar later.

The last item he found before calling it a day, was an old journal he kept from around the time John came to live with them.  He was really too young to fully understand the scope of how John came to live with them, but he had picked up on the tension between his mum and dad, and he grew increasingly jealous of the other boy who was suddenly vying for his father’s attention.  The journal was full of all the angst he had kept bottled up because as much as he didn’t like this new boy who was living with them, he didn’t want to disappoint his father.  He tossed the journal into the “trash” pile as well.  He and John might have their fair share of issues, but at the end of the day, they are brothers, and Pedro has grown to love him as if he had always been a part of their family.

Looking back on all of these things, and at how large the “trash” pile was getting, Pedro was glad to be moving off to university and starting new.  He was no longer the same person he was even a year ago, and these things were just a reminder of how much he has changed.  It was like ever since everything that happened with Hero and Bea, and then Balthazar, he’s become a whole new person.  Or rather, the same old person reborn anew, like a phoenix out of the ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an entirely different ficlet written for this prompt initially that was actually about birds. It was based on a different song that is what sparked the idea of trying to use song lyrics based on the prompts to inspire the ficlets. But when this song came on my shuffle, it just surprised me with how well the words fit Pedro’s transformation, and a phoenix is a bird so I went with it.


	3. Banana Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar makes pancakes for his flatmates on their first morning in their new flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Breakfast

**Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson** _  
_ _Waking up too early_  
 _Maybe we can sleep in_  
 _Make you banana pancakes_  
 _Pretend like it’s the weekend now_  
 _And we could pretend it all the time_  
 _Can’t you see that it’s just raining?_  
 _There ain’t no need to go outside_  
  
Balthazar was breaking in the kitchen in their new apartment, making breakfast.  He was always an early riser and since the parents had left the previous night, and classes didn’t start for a few more days, he needed something to do until everyone else was awake.  He had been tempted to wake Pedro up, but even though they were living together, they weren’t really living together since they also shared the flat with Ben and this guy Freddie they met briefly at orientation, who had been looking for a flat share, and Pedro’s bedroom sort of felt a bit off limits.  Not in the way that he would never go in there, just that he felt he needed to be invited in first.  If he had been dating anyone other than Pedro, it would definitely be too soon to barge into their bedroom at seven o’clock in the morning and wake them up so they can spend the day together.  Actually, if it had been anyone else, they would not be in this situation because they would not be sharing a flat in the first place.  But it was Pedro and while that made some things about this relationship so much easier, it also made other things harder.  Like in this situation, the boundaries between friendship and relationship.  So, instead, Balthazar was in the kitchen making banana pancakes.  
  
Balthazar had been concentrating so hard on not burning the pancakes, that he fail to hear someone else in the flat had woken up.  It wasn’t until he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, causing him to jump, slightly, that he realised he had company.    
  
“Mmm those smell good,” Pedro said as he watched Balthazar flip the pancakes over with the spatula.  Balthazar was concentrating extra hard now on his flipping, as Pedro’s proximity sent a tingling sensation from where his hands rested on Balthazar’s shoulders, down his spine.  He almost missed what Pedro said next.  “Can I help?”  
  
“Mhmm,”  Balthazar hummed, gesturing toward the cutting board to his right full of cut up pieces of the banana.  “Just place a few pieces after I pour.”  
  
They continued each doing their respective jobs in silence, just enjoying each other’s company, until they ran out of batter.  
  
Balthazar looked up at Pedro for the first time since Pedro joined him in the kitchen, and Pedro noticed he had a streak of flour smudged onto his cheek.  
  
“Come here,” Pedro said reaching up toward Balthazar’s face, wiping away the flour.  Then, since he already had Balthazar’s face cupped in his hand, he leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. “I could get used to mornings like this.”  
  
“Don’t get used to it, I’m not cooking every morning!”  
  
“I wasn’t talking about the pancakes.”  Pedro kissed Balthazar again, harder this time.  And for a few moments, they forgot they weren’t completely alone. That is until they were rudely interrupted by their flat mates.  
  
“Dudes!  Too early!”  Ben shouted dramatically covering his eyes with one hand and holding the other miming “stop”.  
  
“Mmm pancakes,” Freddie said, emerging from behind Ben, suddenly realising he just missed something from the looks on everyone’s faces.  “What did I miss?”  
  
“Oh, you know, just Pedro and Balthazar sucking face all over the kitchen.”    
  
And before Pedro or Balthazar had time to protest Ben’s exaggerated statement, Freddie exclaimed, “Wait, what?” Then, suddenly in dawned on the other three boys that no one had yet to clue Freddie in on the change of relationship status between Pedro and Balthazar.  After all, they didn’t really know him too well.  It was Ben who found him and offered the flat share.  They only just met day before last and had been busy moving in and saying last goodbyes to families so it just never came up.  Plus, it’s not like they really had to come out to all of their friends, everyone just kind of knew and accepted it.  
  
“Oh.  Guess we forgot to mention Balth and I are dating,” Pedro said, swinging an arm around Balthazar’s shoulders. “You cool with that?”  
  
“Sure,” Freddie shrugged.  “I’m cool.”  
  
“Cool.”  
  
“So pancakes?” Balthazar asked, grabbing the plate and heading to the table.


	4. Nice To Meet You Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro and Balthazar have the first date they never really had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Introduction

**Nice To Meet You Anyway by Gavin DeGraw**   
_So before this goes too far_   
_Let me tell you what you are_   
_You're amazing, I'm attracted_   
_But I'm terribly distracted_   
_And I'm trying to be verbal_   
_And I'm back into this circle_   
_Because I just found someone special_   
_And that's really something special_   
_If you knew me_   
_Nice to meet you_

Balthazar and Pedro are sitting on the couch, causally watching television when Balthazar spoke.  
  
“Do you think we would have ever become a couple if we hadn’t been friends first?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I dunno.  We just never really did the whole dating thing and sometimes I wonder if we’d even had been good as a couple if we had just randomly met.”  
  
Pedro thought about it for a second.  He wasn’t one to dwell on the “what ifs” so he never thought about their relationship as anything other than what it was.  Balth was right though, they never really did date.  There was no need.  They already knew each other better than most and both knew what they wanted.  Pedro always attributed that aspect of their relationship to what made this one so much better, and easier, than his previous ones.  There was no fake "trying to impress and be better than you are" stage.  Balth had already seen him at his best and worst so there was nothing to hide.    
  
Then Pedro remembered something he saw once on the internet and had an idea.  
  
“I don’t know, and really, we can never know.  After all, I definitely wouldn’t be the same person if it weren’t for you.  But, I do have an idea of how we can try to find out.”  Balthazar shot him a questioning look.  “Okay, hear me out.  I once saw this thing online about a couple who did this ‘Second Chance First Date’.  Basically their first date didn’t happen for whatever reason and after they had been dating for a while they went back and recreated what would have been their first date.  Not just like what had been planned, but the whole pretending they were first getting to know each other first date-y kind of stuff too.  Like you said, we never really did the dating thing.  We got to skip out on that ‘getting to know you’ phase, but, if you want, we can do something similar and go on a real first date.”  He paused to let Balthazar take that all in.  “So, what do think?”  
  
“Honestly, I think it sounds ridiculous, but sure, I’m in.  What do we have to lose?”  
  
“Well worst comes to worse, we realise we don’t really like each other all that much and part ways never to see each other again.”  
  
“Haha very funny,” Balthazar mocked sarcastically.  “So what exactly would this date entail?”  
  
“You leave that all to me!  After all, if this was a real first date, you know I would have been the one to make the first move or nothing would have ever happened.”  
  
“Hey! I reject that!  I practically wrote you a love song and you were completely oblivious.  Who’s to say I wouldn’t have asked you out?”  
  
“Well do you want to plan the date? Cos you are more than welcome to go ahead.”  
  
“Nope.  Your idea, you plan.”  
  
“Okay.  Now that we’ve got that settled, a few ground rules.  No communication for 24 hours before the date. That way we can use that day to get into character.  Plus it’ll be more realistic.”  
  
“And how exactly is that going to work when we live in the same flat?”  
  
“I’ll crash at a mate’s or something.  Don’t worry about the details, I’ll figure it all out.”  
  
“Okay.  Any other rules you want to throw out on the table?”  
  
“Uh, nope.  Unless I think of something else later.  But I think we should at least come up with a story of how we met.  The more background we have the easier it will be to really pretend.”  
  
“Okay.  What did you have in mind?”  Balthazar knew Pedro well enough to recognise the look on his face to know he was planning something.  
  
“We met in a coffee shop between our campuses.  You were busy with your work.  Writing lyrics for a new song or something.  Then, clumsy ‘ole me comes by and spills his coffee all over your table and your papers.  Anyone else would have been upset with me for not being careful enough or whatever and ruining hours of work, but instead, you ask if I’m alright.  That’s what I first notice about you.  Your selflessness.  I help you dry off the table and attempt to dry off some of your papers.  That’s when I notice the sheet music and try for small talk by asking you what instruments you play.  You rattle off the long list, then look away embarrassed thinking you sound arrogant for not just saying one or two and leaving it at that.  I then say something charming and flirtatious to let you know it was okay, but also to test the waters, and you respond so I know you are interested too.  Then I realise my class starts in ten minutes and have to run, but not before I ask you for your number so I can make it up to you for ruining all your papers.  You give it to me and I call later that evening to set up the date.  Friday evening, seven o’clock.”  
  


* * *

Friday had come around and Balthazar was more nervous than he expected for this fake first date.  The no communication thing was making it much harder since usually it was Pedro who helped calm him down when he got like this, which was usually before a big gig.  Balthazar called Ursula instead, which helped a little, but he was still antsy.  
  
Promptly at seven o’clock, there was a knock on the door.  Balthazar opened it hesitantly, finding an equally nervous looking Pedro standing before him.  For a split second, Balthazar let his mind wander outside of the “first date” pretences as Pedro anxiously ran a hand through his hair.  Balthazar wanted to run his hand through Pedro’s hair as well, but that was not first-date-like and he quickly tried to push the thought from his head.  “Hi,” he said shyly.  
  
“Hi,” Pedro replied.  “Ready to go?”  
  
“Yeah, just need to grab my keys.”  
  
The car ride to the restaurant was spent in silence.  Pedro fiddled a bit with the radio for some background noise, but neither of them spoke until they were seated at their table.  Pedro had made a reservation at one of the more expensive restaurants in Wellington.  It was one of those places that always had live music.  
  
“Wow!” Balthazar said, admiring the restaurant.  “You take all of your dates here?”  
  
“Only the ones I’m trying to impress,” Pedro replied flirtatiously, causing Balthazar to blush.  
  
“Who’s the band tonight?” Balthazar asked in attempt to continue with the small talk, which had never really been one of his strong suits.  
  
“Um, Blues Moon,” Pedro replied, reading the name off card on the table.  “Some blues band I guess.”  
  
“Yeah!  I hear they’re great!  They’re local.  Went to NZSM.  Bit of local celebrities, at least around campus.”  
  
“NZSM? That’s New Zealand School of Music?  Is that where you go to school?”  
  
For a second Balthazar was confused.  Of course that’s where he went to school.  Pedro knew that.  Then he remembered they are supposed to be on a first date.  
  
“Um…yeah.  Just started there.  What about you?”  
  
“I’m at Massey.  I just started as well.”  
  
“Cool.”  Now that Balthazar remembered this was supposed to be a first date in which they didn’t know each other, he had reverted back to his quiet, shy monosyllabic self.  What could he say, he was a creature of habit.  
  
“Not much of a talker, huh?”  Balthazar just shrugged in response.  “No worries, I can talk enough for the both of us.”  And he did.  Most of the rest of the date went on with Pedro talking about nothing and everything while Balthazar listened attentively.  Occasionally there would be a pause in the conversation to listen to music, or eat.  And every now and then Balthazar chimed in, usually mentioning something related to the music.  
  
“This is one of the hardest blues riffs to play on guitar,” he said after the guitarist played a solo. “Took me months to just be able to play one all the way through.  It’s mostly all in the pinky which is a bitch to strengthen! My fingers kept cramping up.”  
  
After every sentence Balthazar said that was more than one syllable, he’d get embarrassed of showing off his nerdiness over music and go quiet again avoiding eye contact with Pedro, but Pedro found it adorable.  It was weird seeing Balthazar nervous around him, but in a way was flattering.  Pedro got a few flashbacks of young Balthy acting similarly and was mentally kicking himself for how obtuse he had been back then.  But he was trying hard to play along with this first date thing and push those memories out of his mind.  
  
At one point in the evening, they both reached for the last piece of bread and their hands lightly grazed over the basket.  They both pulled away instantly as if they had each received an electric shock.  After one too many rounds of “you have it, no you have it” they decided just to split it.  The tension of the evening grew dramatically after that though because that tiniest of touches left them both aching for more, but both were adamant about keeping in character.  It was more fun than either of them realised.  
  
By the end of the evening, neither one of them really wanted the date to end, but it was getting late.  The drive back was again in complete silence, but this time the silence was full of tension and desire and neither wanted to be the first to break.  
  
Pedro walked Balthazar to the door.  They lingered their awkwardly for a bit, Balthazar making no attempt for his keys until Pedro broke the silence.  
  
“I’d very much like to kiss you right now,” he said maybe a bit too forcefully.  All it took was Balthazar’s slightest nod of approval for their lips to meet in a kiss that was definitely not one shared by two people who only just met.    
  
When they finally broke for air, Balthazar half sarcastically whispered, “Would it be too presumptuous of me to ask you in?” Which left them both in a fit of laughter and kisses until finally Balthazar retrieved his key and let them inside finally breaking the first date spell that had been cast upon them all evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took a liberal interpretation of this song. But that is part of the fun of this project. I don’t have the time to stress over perfection and am just doing what first comes to mind when I sit down to write each day. Already it’s day 4 and things are going in different directions than I thought because random song lyrics spark random ideas. The song really doesn't play much of a role in this ficlet other than something in the section of the lyrics inspired this particular idea.
> 
> Also, that Second Chance First Date thing is actually a real thing. I stole the idea from one of my favourite fanfics, which I would highly recommend to anyone! It is called The Learning Curve and is a Lizzie Bennet Diaries post-show Dizzie fic. It's around 50 chapters now, but don't let the length scare you away because it really is incredible! Way better than anything I could ever write!


	5. Mr. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar has to take a last minute trip back to Auckland to watch his little sisters while their parents are away.

**Mr. Mom by Lonestar** _  
Well, Pampers melt in a maytag dryer_  
 _Crayons go up one drawer higher_  
 _Rewind Barney for the fifteenth time_  
 _Breakfast six, naps at nine_  
 _There's bubble gum in the baby's hair_  
 _Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair_  
 _Been crazy all day long and it's only Monday, Mr. Mom_  
  
Watching your boyfriend eat dinner over Skype wasn’t exactly the greatest date, but Balthazar had to make a last minute trip back home to Auckland so this was the best they could do.  His parents had to fly out to Australia for a few days, maybe longer, to take care of some financial things for a distant relative who passed away, and they had put it off so long that the estate lawyer had given them an ultimatum.  They couldn’t find a babysitter they trusted who could stay home with Izzy and Rosa since it was the middle of the week and last minute, but luckily, Balthazar’s school had these weird breaks so students could focus on their music outside of the classroom so he had the time off.  
  
“Balthy I’s hungry.”  Izzy was pulling at his pants leg to get his attention.  
  
“Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.  Do you think you can wait?”  Balthazar crouched down so he was on her level, she was only six years old so she barely reached his hip.  She pouted and shook her head in response.  “How about you go get Rosa to help you set the table, and by the time you are done, I promise dinner will be ready.”  
  
“Okay,” she replied running off to find Rosa.  
  
“Sorry,” he said back to the computer screen where Pedro was sitting finishing his dinner, “I ruined the first attempt at dinner and had to start over so it’s later than she usually eats.”  
  
“It’s fine, but maybe I should let you go so you don’t ruin this dinner too.  I’m almost done eating anyway and have a lot of homework to get to.”  As if on cue, the kitchen timer went off notifying Balthazar his noodles were done.  He mimed “one minute” toward his computer to let Pedro know he’d be right back and went to take the pot off the stove and drain the noodles into the colander.  
  
“Okay, back again.  Yeah, maybe I should go get this finished so Izzy can eat.  You can call me later though, it gets lonely around here after Izzy and Rosa go to sleep and I miss you.”  
  
“I miss you too. How much longer do you think till your parents get back?”  
  
“Not sure, but I’ll probably have to stay through the weekend.  Last I talked to mom she said they might be back Saturday or Sunday.”  
  
Pedro made a sad face at the camera.  “Okay, have fun playing Mr. Mom.  I’ll try and call later tonight if I can get this work done in a timely manner.  At least now I have some incentive!  If not, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.  Tell Izzy and Rosa ‘hi’ for me!”  
  
They hung up and as planned, Balthazar had dinner on the table just as Izzy was finishing setting it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I took some liberties with the interpretation of the song. This chapter is really just a filler establishing some things that didn't really need to be established but you'll see will make more sense tomorrow. Plus I thought it would be cute to have Balthy being domestic again cos it was so cute the last time!
> 
> Also, in case you don't follow me on tumblr, I've started adding the songs into a spotify playlist which can be found [here](http://open.spotify.com/user/allonsyarielle/playlist/6aXQgnBPz4tnbB6pMj57oj)


	6. Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar gets roped into joining his little sister for a princess tea party when an unexpected guest shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Makeup
> 
> [Spotify playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/allonsyarielle/playlist/6aXQgnBPz4tnbB6pMj57oj)

**Popular by Kristen Chenoweth, Wicked**  
 _And when someone needs a makeover_  
 _I simply have to take over_  
 _I know, I know exactly what they need_  
  
It was Friday evening and Balthazar was still back in Auckland watching his sisters.  He hasn’t heard from Pedro all day, which was strange, since he usually called the second he got out of class, which would have been a couple hours ago.  This, along with the fatigue associated with watching after a six year old and a twelve year old for four straight days, was contributing to the bad mood he was in.  Izzy, the ever astute six year old, had picked up on Balthazar’s foul mood and insisted he join her for a tea party to cheer him up.  And, since she was currently in her princess phase, that meant no one was allowed to join her tea party unless they were in full princess dress, which is how Balthazar ended up letting his six year old sister put him in one of their mum’s dresses and do his hair and make up.  
  
“Balthy is a pretty princess,” she said holding up a mirror so he can see her handy work.  She had given him bright blue eye shadow that was applied less than modestly around his eyes making him look more like Frank-N-Furter than a pretty princess, rosy pink cheeks akin to that of a Barbie doll, and red lipstick that made him look more like The Joker because she had trouble keeping the lipstick on just his lips.  She also let him borrow her Cinderella tiara since it was blue and matched his eye shadow and the dress she had chosen out of their mum’s closet.  Balthazar just smiled at his little sister in response.  He really admired her ability to make anyone feel better, even if she didn’t fully understand all of the things that were happening around her since, after all, she was only six.  
  
Balthazar had just taken the kettle off the stove (he decided they needed real tea not pretend tea for this tea party), when the door bell rang.  
  
“Friend!” Izzy called while running to the door.  She did this every time the doorbell rang.  Balthazar ran after her, but he was too late and she had already started opening the door by the time he cut her off.  
  
“Izzy, what have we told you about opening the door for strangers,” he scolded before letting her open the door the rest of the way.  
  
“Sorry Balthy,” she said in her small, sad voice, then added, “but Pedro no a stranger.”  And that’s when Balthazar looked up and noticed Pedro standing in his doorway.  Their eyes met and they smiled at each other, until Pedro directed his attention to what Balthazar was currently wearing, reminding Balthazar that he was dressed as a pretty pretty princess.  He could feel his cheeks redden, though no one would notice beneath the copious amount of blush Izzy had put on him.  
  
“Um…” Was all Balthazar could manage to say.  He wasn’t expecting Pedro to show up, and especially not while he was playing princess tea party with his sister.  He was feeling a mix of emotions that included pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss and running away and hiding until the humiliation wore off.  
  
“Pedro princess join tea party!”  Izzy announced, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
“You mean you want me to join you guys?”  Pedro asked.  Izzy smiled one of her signature toothy grins and nodded heavily.  “Alright, I guess I can join, as long as it is okay with your brother.”  Izzy turned to Balthazar and gave him pleading puppy dog eyes.  
  
“Yeah, sure, of course,” Balthazar stumbled out, then turned to his sister.  “Why don’t you go set up another spot and we’ll be in soon.”  
  
“Yay!”  Izzy exclaimed, then ran off to set up.   
  
Balthazar was still shyly staring down at his feet, avoiding eye contact with Pedro.  He really was glad to see him, but not dressed like this.  Pedro lifted Balthazar’s chin up so he couldn’t hide his glance any longer.  
  
“Hey,” Pedro said when they finally made eye contact.  
  
“Hi,” Balthazar responded, feeling the slightest bit of comfort from Pedro’s warm hazel eyes.  
  
“You look adorable by the way.  Love the pigtails.”  Balthazar scoffed at him.  “No, really, I’m being serious.  I think it is sweet you have that kind of relationship with your sister.  Plus I did just agree to join, and I don’t think she’ll let me get off without dressing me up too.”  
  
Balthazar smiled at the thought of Pedro letting Izzy dress him up.  He really did have the best boyfriend.  
  
“What are you doing here, by the way?”  
  
“I missed you.  I couldn’t stand not seeing you for two more days so I caught the first flight out after class to surprise you.”  
  
“I missed you too.”  
  
They kissed.  Pedro was covered in bright red lipstick afterward which made Balthazar laugh.  He tried to wipe it away, but Pedro told him just to leave it be.  After all, Izzy was just going to add more anyway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anyone out there reading this, I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it! I will probably be slowing down soon on these and missing days since school started back up, but I hope to keep posting!


	7. Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro and Balthazar play hooky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hypothetically
> 
> [Spotify Playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/allonsyarielle/playlist/6aXQgnBPz4tnbB6pMj57oj)

**Daydream by Bryan Greenberg**  
 _Let's run away from reality_  
Roll around in a fantasy  
Won't tell anyone we're leaving  
Sneak out while their sleeping

One thing Balthazar had learned over the months of being in a relationship with Pedro was he is a cuddler.  It really shouldn’t have been all that surprising since Pedro has always been the type of person to greet friends, and even occasionally strangers, with a great big bear hug, but for so long Balthazar tried to keep his distance from Pedro, at least physically, to resist the temptation, so it was something he had to get used to.  Ever since they exited out of that awkward beginning stage of their relationship where they were still figuring out how to be more than friends, into whatever stage you’d call where they are now, Pedro will take any opportunity to pull Balth in for a good cuddle.  After accidentally falling asleep in each other’s arms in Pedro’s bed a few times, bed time cuddling just starting becoming and every night occurrence.  So that was how this particular morning started with the two of them waking up to the morning sunshine with Pedro as the big spoon and Balthazar as the little spoon.  
  
“Morning,” Pedro said, stretching out to enjoy the sun.  It’s been a few days since the sun has made an appearance.  With the sun shining down on him, and Balthazar next to him, Pedro just knew today was too good of a day to waste on school.  “Let’s play hooky.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I mean it.  The sun’s out, it’s a beautiful day, too nice to be wasted in a classroom.  So let’s skip classes for the day and just spend it together.”  
  
“I can’t skip class.”  
  
“Why not?  Everyone is allowed a sick day.  What’s the worst that will happen if you miss one day?”  
  
Balthazar thought about it for a minute, and knew he was just being petty.  He’s never skipped school a day in his life.  
  
“What would we do?”  
  
“Hmm, I don’t know.  I haven’t thought that far ahead.  What if we just got into the car and drove somewhere, anywhere.  Just some place far enough away to escape the reality of school and classes and get wrapped up in the fantasy of real life.  We could pretend to be tourists and just enjoy the scenery.  We can go find one of the places they filmed Lord of the Rings.  There has to be some near Wellington.  That would be like the most touristy New Zealand thing to do!”  Pedro was already getting out of bed to grab his computer to start doing research.  He was set on this plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short, and I had bigger plans, but just ran out of time for today and wanted to get it posted. Sadly, I spent too much time trying to research a place for them to go that I didn't have time to write about it, but maybe I'll be able to incorporate it into tomorrow's chapter since I have zero ideas for that one!


	8. Bad Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flatmate bonding game of Never Have I Ever reveals some interesting new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crime
> 
> [Spotify Playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/allonsyarielle/playlist/6aXQgnBPz4tnbB6pMj57oj)

**Bad Boys (theme from Cops) by Inner Circle**  
 _Bad boys, bad boys  
Whatcha gonna do?_  
 _Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_  
  
Occasionally, Freddie would decide that they needed to have mandatory flatmate bonding time.  It was usually quite fun so the guys would go along with it.  They all really liked Freddie, he was just a bit different from the kinds of people they were used to.  Plus, all three of them, Ben, Pedro, and Balthazar, were guilty of not taking the time getting to know Freddie since he was the odd one out of the flat.  Tonight, he suggested a game of Never Have I Ever.  
  
“Nope, no way!” Ben rejected the idea right away.  “I really don’t need to know what those two (he pointed to Pedro and Balthazar) get up to behind closed doors.”  
  
“What? Like we all really want to know what you and Bea get up to when she comes to visit.”  For once, Ben didn’t really have a snarky comeback.  
  
“What if we just take everything related to our personal relationships off the table?” Balthazar suggested.  
  
“What? No way!  That’s half the fun of this game!  Finding out who’s done what —“ They were all three giving Freddie pointed looks.  “Fine, whatever, have it your way.  Why don’t you start, Ben?”  
  
“Okay.  Never have I ever been in a sex shop.”  Everyone was very surprised to see Balthazar put a finger down.    “Balthazar!  I’m shocked!”  Balthazar shrugged.  He didn’t think he’d be the only one to put a finger down.  “Okay, spill!”  
  
“It’s really not that interesting.” Everyone’s eyes were still on him.  “It was a years ago.  I met this guy, Marc.  We didn’t really date, just hung out a lot.  It was summer.  No one else was around.” He paused.  “Well, Marc worked at one of those novelty shops that sells toys and stuff for hen and stag parties, and he was always working weird hours so I’d end up hanging out there sometimes.”  Balthazar hesitantly glanced at Pedro to observe his reaction.  Pedro hadn’t been around that summer and it was something he’d never shared with him before.  Everyone always saw him as innocent little Balthazar, so when school resumed that year and people exchanged summer stories, it wasn’t like he was going to go broadcast he spent his summer hanging out in a sex shop with an older guy.  Plus, he hadn’t really been out at the time, only his family and close friends knew, so it was easier just to mumble his typical monosyllabic responses and people were satisfied.  Marc had actually been the one who introduced Balthazar to the gay community of Auckland, and helped him see he wasn’t alone, since before that he didn’t really know anyone who was gay.  
  
Pedro raised his eyebrows at Balthazar in an almost suggestive way.  “Well, at least he isn’t upset,” Balthazar thought.  He really wasn’t sure how Pedro was going to react.  Not that Marc was exactly an ex, but Pedro had never really asked much about Balthazar’s previous boyfriends.  He knew of one or two, of course, but that was a subject rarely addressed back when they were just friends, and never revisited since.  
  
“Okay, who’s next?” Ben said, bringing everyone’s attention back to the game before things got weirder.  “Freddie?”  Freddie nodded, and continued the game.  
  
“Never have I ever committed a crime.”    
  
Ben and Pedro shared a look.  A look, that didn’t go unnoticed by Balthazar, then both hesitantly put a finger down.  
  
“Okay, now you two explain!”  Balthazar said, happy the attention had shifted from him.  
  
“Yes, please.” Freddie agreed.  
  
Pedro looked toward Ben with pleading eyes trying willing him to speak first.  It’s not that what they did was a huge crime, but they were both a bit embarrassed and still kind of traumatised from that night.  Neither of them had actually spoken about this incident in years.  
  
“Okay fine.” Ben started.  “We were twelve, and it was a boring summer night with nothing to do.  Pedro was staying over at mine, and we decided for entertainment, we would go egg cars. So we walked to the market, bought a carton of eggs, then hid off of one of the main roads, and started throwing eggs at the cars.  We got a little carried away, and didn’t notice a police car had driven by until Pedro hit it square in the passenger window.  The car immediately stopped and we started freaking out, knowing we were trapped, but still trying to run away.”  
  
“I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes,” Pedro jumped in.  “It could have been much worse though!  By some miracle he agreed not to tell our parents, as long as we came by the police station first thing in the morning with a written apology, and washed his car throughly.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Balthazar part of this chapter was not supposed to happen, but after a tumblr post and a conversation with all-around-great-bi I just couldn’t get the idea out of my head. The Pedro/Ben story is actually based on a true story involving my brother’s best friend. They didn’t accidentally egg a police car, but they did egg some guy who proceeded to chase them down, kick a dent into their car, and steal their wallets. I think in both cases, the boys learned their lessons!


	9. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar is playing around on his uke. Ben recognises the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Magic
> 
>  
> 
> [ Spotify Playlist ](http://open.spotify.com/user/allonsyarielle/playlist/6aXQgnBPz4tnbB6pMj57oj)

**Hedwig's Theme Tune**

Balthazar was sitting on the couch in the living room plucking away at his ukulele, as he often did when he was bored or had nothing else to do.  He wasn’t playing anything specific, just picking out notes that sounded good together.  Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ben popped up.  
  
“Was that Hedwig’s theme I heard?”  Ben looked around, only to be disappointed to find Balthazar sitting by himself with a ukulele and no Harry Potter movie playing.  
  
“What?”  Balthazar was started by the sudden company.  
  
“Hedwig’s Theme.  The Harry Potter theme tune.  My wizard radar went up.  I thought maybe one of the films was on TV.”  
  
“Nope, just me and my ukulele.”  
  
“Play what you were just playing again.”  Ben now joined him on the couch as Balthazar tried to recreate the last series of notes he had played.  “Yes!  That is it!”  He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his music library until he found the track he was looking for and hit play.  It did sound similar to what Balthazar had just played, but the key was different.  Though Balthazar could see how to an untrained ear they’d sound the same. He adjusted his key to match the recording and played along.  It was a nice tune.  “Dude, you are like magic or something.  Are you sure you never heard this before?”  
  
Balthazar just laughed quietly and continued playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My shortest chapter yet. I didn't really have any ideas and was trying not to go the HP route, but also didn't want to miss a day just for being lame and not having ideas since I know I'll be missing days in the future when I am just too busy to write. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> EDIT: oops seems like I only saved this chapter as a draft and forgot to hit post. Oh well that is fixed now! Also it went up on tumblr on the correct day so I'm still 11/11 on this challenge!


	10. An Ode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro meets some of Balthazar's school friends at their end of quarter party and discovers they know more about him than he knows about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Party
> 
> [ Spotify Playlist ](http://open.spotify.com/user/allonsyarielle/playlist/6aXQgnBPz4tnbB6pMj57oj)

**An Ode by Balthazar Jones**  
 _Would he look good next to you?_  
 _Would his hand fit in yours?_  
 _I bet it would,_  
 _Better than any other guy’s ever could_  
 _This is an ode to Pedro_  
  
To celebrate the end of exams and the end of their first quarter of university, the boys decided to throw a little party at their flat.  The four of them would each invite some friends and they’d all just hang out and have a good time.  Pedro was especially looking forward to meeting some of Balthazar’s school friends, since he hadn’t met very many of them yet.  
  
“Pedro, this is Dani and Katie.  Dani, Katie, Pedro.  They are both in my composition class.”  
  
“So you’re the famous Pedro.  We’ve heard so much about you,” one of the girls said.  
  
Pedro eyed Balthazar a confused look.  Famous?  Him?  What exactly was Balthazar telling his classmates about him?”  
  
“Um, yeah, so I might have played An Ode for my composition class, and kinda mentioned that I first posted it on YouTube.  A few of my classmates looked it up and found Ben and Bea’s videos in the process, including these two, so they now know all about Team Love Gods and stuff and have all been dying to meet you ever since.”  
  
Pedro shuttered to think that people who didn’t know him had seen those videos, since he wasn’t painted in the best light toward the end of that project.  He had never really considered that people outside of Messina and their friend group actually watched them.  It was…unsettling.  
  
Ben must have heard his name, because just like that he walked up to the group.  “Did I hear my name?”  
  
“Oh my god, you’re Benedick,”    
  
“The one and only.  Sorry, who are you?”  
  
“I’m Katie, this is Dani, we’re classmates of Balthazar’s.  We’re both kind of fans of your videos.”  
  
“Oh, I see.  Well always happy to meet the fans.  Let’s get you girls something to drink.  No fan of The Ben Show should be empty handed.”  And with that, Ben directed the girls to the kitchen to fetch drinks.  
  
“So, your classmates have seen the videos,” Pedro said to Balthazar.  Balthazar was trying to read his tone and figure out if he was upset, but Pedro was very neutral.  
  
“Yeah. Sorry.  Only a few of them, though.  You okay?”  
  
“Yeah.  I guess.  I just never thought people would ever actually see those videos.  Especially not like half a year later, and I’m not exactly very proud of who I was then.  It’s just weird.”  Balthazar nodded.  He understood.    
  
Katie, Dani, and Ben were walking back over, drinks in hand.  Pedro took Balthazar’s hand and gave it a light squeeze to reassure him that he was fine.  
  
“Aww look, his hand does fit,” Dani cooed.  
  
“Better than any other guy’s ever could,” Katie echoed with a playful teasing tone.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy with this chapter. It's not at all what I wanted to write, but I just couldn't get the words out when I finally had time to sit down and write today. I'm only posting this because I'm trying so hard to keep up with this challenge! Sorry it sucks!


	11. Goodnight Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro tucks in a sleeping Balthazar after the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sleepover
> 
> [Spotify Playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/allonsyarielle/playlist/6aXQgnBPz4tnbB6pMj57oj)

**Goodnight Moon by HeyHiHello**  
 _She said it's three AM_  
 _And everybody else is fast asleep in bed_  
 _And I can't seem to find the switch to turn the lights off_  
 _Even though you need to fall asleep_  
  
Pedro was on post-party clean up duty.  He didn’t want to leave so much of a mess for the morning, so he got as much done as he could after the majority of the guests had left, and could finish up in the morning.  Balthazar offered to help out, but there wasn’t that much to clean, and he was already looking so tired that Pedro told him just to go to bed.  When Pedro went back to his bedroom after he finished cleaning up, he found a fully clothed Balthazar, with shoes on and everything, curled up on the foot of the bed.  It looked like he tried to stay awake until Pedro was done cleaning, but sleep got the better of him.  
  
Pedro took a few minutes just to watch him.  He looked so peaceful.  He watched the rise and fall of Balthazar’s chest through his steady, even breaths, and for the first time, he realised, this was no ordinary teenaged relationship.  They might be too young to be imagining a future together, but in that moment, Pedro could see it, and it made him incredibly happy.  That’s when Pedro realised he was in love with Balthazar.  He probably has been for a while, but just never took the time to define his feelings.  Suddenly, he felt the urge to tell him.  But Balthazar was too peaceful to wake, and he knew it could wait.  He stood there, just watching Balthazar sleep for a little while longer, basking in the warmth of his newly labeled feelings, before removing Balthazar’s shoes and socks and helping him up to the top of the bed and under the covers.  Balthazar was so dead asleep that he didn’t even stir through the whole process.  Pedro took another moment just to take in the image of Balthazar sound asleep in his bed, before turning off the lights, getting into his pyjamas, and crawling into bed himself.  
  
He kissed Balthazar lightly on the forehead and whispered “I love you,” to his sleeping boyfriend before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep himself.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, these characters have taken over my writing and made things go further than I anticipating in my outlining. Oh well, there will still be a real confession in which they are both awake at some point in the future. This chapter was always imagined to be the first time they share a bed together but whoops that ended up in an earlier chapter.


	12. Pocketful of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar catches Pedro singing in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Olives
> 
> [Spotify Playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/allonsyarielle/playlist/6aXQgnBPz4tnbB6pMj57oj)

**Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield**  
 _I got a pocket_  
 _Got a pocket full of sunshine_  
 _I got a love and I know that it’s all mine_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
  
Balthazar knocked on Pedro’s bedroom door.  He knew he was home because his keys were here, but he couldn’t seem to find him anywhere around the flat.  The door was unlocked, so he opened it slightly to peek his head in and see if maybe Pedro just had headphones in or something which was why he wasn’t answering.  No Pedro in sight, but Balthazar could hear the sound of the shower running.  Just before he backed away and shut the door, he heard another sound mixed in with the sounds of running water.  It was the sound of Pedro singing.  Balthazar eavesdropped.  He’d never actually heard Pedro sing before.  Pedro always claimed he had a terrible voice and would leave the singing to the professionals, but his voice wasn’t that bad.  In fact, he was actually kind of good.  Balthazar laughed when he realised what song Pedro was singing.  Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield.  They had just been watching Easy A the other night, and he couldn’t help but laugh imagining Pedro pulling a full on Olive Penderghast moment and reenacting the shower scene from the movie.   
Suddenly, Balthazar heard the water shut off and he quickly shut the door and hid back in the living room so as to not get caught spying on Pedro.  He still couldn’t shake the giggles though, and when Pedro finally emerged from his room, Balthazar burst out laughing again.  
  
“What?” Pedro asked confused.  
  
“You’ve got a pocket full of sunshine,” Balthazar managed to say between laughs.   Pedro hid his face in his hands.  He was embarrassed to have been caught singing in the shower.  Thankfully, he maintained some level of dignity since Balthazar hadn’t seen him with a full on shampoo mohawk using the shower head as his microphone.  
  
“I’m just going to go back to my room and pretend this never happened.”  Pedro turned around to walk away.  Balthazar got up to follow him.  
  
“Oi, come on.  It’s not that bad.   So you like to sing in the shower.  Who doesn’t?”  
  
“You just weren’t supposed to hear that.  No one was.”  
  
“You know you actually sounded pretty good.  At least from what I could hear over the running water.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah!  No more ‘I don’t sing’ excuses!  I’m getting my guitar.  Come on, you’re singing for me!”  
  
“No way!” Pedro protested, but Balthazar had already run off to grab his guitar.    
  
Balthazar came back and started strumming.  
  
“I got a pocket got a pocket full of sunshine,” he started singing, pausing to let Pedro join in.  When Pedro still didn’t join in, Balthazar sang the next line of the verse.  It wasn’t until the chorus, Pedro finally gave in and started singing along.  Eventually, Balthazar ditched the guitar, and the pair of them ended up jumping up and down on Pedro’s bed singing the lyrics to the song at the top of their lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olives...Olive...same thing! This was the closest I could get to a song inspired by the prompt and it just got so silly once the idea was in my head I couldn't not write it!


	13. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro's crappy day gets crappier when his jealousy gets the better of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Disgusted (Yes, this is tomorrow's prompt, I'm reordering them to fit my needs better for my ideas for storylines so Family will show up later. Until then I'll be a day off of the prompts)
> 
> [Spotify Playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/allonsyarielle/playlist/6aXQgnBPz4tnbB6pMj57oj)

**Jealousy by Darren Criss**  
 _Oh, and I can't stand what I'm feeling_  
 _It's just like poison in my veins_  
 _I know that I'm speaking_  
 _But I don't know what I'm saying_  
  
Pedro and Balthazar had had their first fight.  It was bound to happen eventually.  The problem with this fight though, was Pedro didn’t even understand why it happened.  Well, he did.  It was all his fault.  But he just couldn’t stop himself.  He was disgusted with his actions.  It was like the old Pedro was trying to break back through, and he hated himself for it.  
  
It started earlier in the day, when Pedro got back his big paper he had spent weeks working on for one of his core classes.  He felt like he had done really well on it, but his professor apparently didn’t agree and gave him a C.  He tried to go talk to his professor after class and find out why he had done so poorly, but the professor just told him that not every student was cut out for his classes, and if he wasn’t happy with the grade he earned maybe he should think about dropping the class.  It was very discouraging, and wasn’t what Pedro wanted to hear!  He actually really enjoyed the class, and it was required for what he wanted to study so now he was doubting all his choices and was put in a bad mood.  
  
The meeting with his professor made him late to Balthazar’s gig.  Well he wasn’t late for the gig, but he usually got there early with Balthazar and helped him set up, and he was late for that.  He got to the venue just as Balthazar and some guy he’d never seen before finished setting up all Balth’s instruments on stage.  They were laughing, and the way the other guy put his hand on Balthazar’s shoulder and leaned toward him when he laughed, just triggered something in Pedro he’d never felt before.  He went from sad, mopey Pedro to irrational, hurtful, jealous Pedro.   He didn’t even give Balthazar a chance to explain, he just jumped to conclusions and started yelling.  The rational side of him knew he was wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself.  The words exited his mouth before he even knew he had thought them.  When he saw the look out Balthazar’s face, all he wanted to do was stop and hug him and hold him and apologise, but the monster inside of him was still burning and he knew he had to get away before he really made things worse, so he ended up just running out.  
  
By the time he had calmed himself down, Balthazar’s show was long over.  He walked back to the flat, but Balthazar’s bedroom door was shut and the lights were off so he didn’t want to wake him.  Before going to bed, Pedro slipped an apology note under Balthazar’s door.  He knew it wouldn’t be enough, he’d have to apologise face to face in the morning, but it was the best he could do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise no more angst! Things will get better. I hated writing this. This song just reminded me so much of Pedro, but not the Pedro I've been writing, the Pedro that he saw in himself after all the Hero stuff. I don't think it is completely out there to think he would eventually slip up, especially if he was having a particularly crappy day and something (like someone flirting with Balthazar) triggered him. They will get through this though!


	14. You Look Good In My Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro apologised to Balthazar for blowing up at his the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clothes
> 
> [Spotify Playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/allonsyarielle/playlist/6aXQgnBPz4tnbB6pMj57oj)
> 
> Warning: Swearing

**You Look Good In My Shirt by Keith Urban**  
 _And maybe it's a little too early_  
 _To know if this is gonna work_  
 _All I know is you're sure looking_  
 _Good in my shirt_  
  
Pedro didn’t sleep at all last night.  He kept thinking about how horrible he was to Balthazar and how he could make it up to him.  He even considered barging into Balth’s room and waking him up and begging him for forgiveness.  But he knew being rash was the wrong way to go about this.  It’s how he got himself into this mess in the first place.  He hesitantly knocked on Balthazar’s door.  He was just about to turn away and give up for now, when Balthazar opened the door.  He didn’t look much better than Pedro felt.  He had big bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn’t slept either.  Pedro did notice, though, that Balthazar was wearing one of Pedro’s old shirts.  He’d stolen it years ago, before they started dating, when he crashed at the Donaldson house and didn’t bring a bag.  The shirt was too small on Pedro, but he never got rid of it because it was one of his favourites.  It was just so soft and comfy, and even though it was still a bit big on Balthy, he let him keep it cos at least someone would still be wearing it.  Maybe the shirt meant nothing, but seeing Balthazar wearing it gave Pedro hope that he didn’t totally screw things up. Plus, he looked good in it.  
  
“Hey, can we talk?”  Balthazar nodded and made an affirmative mumble, opening the door wider to invite Pedro in.  
  
There was a lot of awkward tension in the room.  Balthazar just kind of stood there, near the door, while Pedro began pacing around the room.  He noticed his note had been moved from the floor to the desk so at least Balthazar had gotten it.  Finally, he worked up the courage to speak and stopped pacing, turning to face Balthazar.  
  
“Look, I’m sorry I was such an idiot last night.  I was just having a royally crappy day, and I know that’s not an excuse, but when I saw that guy flirting with you the old Pedro just resurfaced and I couldn’t stop him.  I just hate that I hurt you and I was up all night trying to think of ways to make it up to you, and just hope you have it in you to forgive me, because I love you.”  Not what Pedro meant to blurt out, but it was too late to take it back now.  Plus it’s not like it was untrue.  He’d come to that realisation not too long ago.  “I know I’ve never actually said that before and this was probably not the right time at all, but it’s true.  I love you.”  Pedro didn’t know what else to say.  He had planned out his speech, but he had clearly deviated from it and he needed a moment to backtrack and collect his thoughts so he could finish what he came in to say.  He was so wrapped up in trying to remember his speech, he didn’t notice Balthazar had started to move toward him, until he felt Balth’s hand in his.  Balthazar led Pedro to the edge of the bed to sit.  It was the only place really to sit in the room that wasn’t covered instruments.  
  
“You know I could never hate you,” Balthazar said quietly.  “It hurt being on the receiving end of your jealous rage, but I know you, and I know you didn’t want to hurt me.  It took everything I had not to run after you last night just to make sure you were okay.  I was actually up all night not because I was upset with you, but because I was worried about you, because I know you wouldn’t have just gone off like that if something hadn’t triggered it.”  
  
“You really are too good for me,” Pedro interrupted.  
  
“I’m not done,” Balthazar said, to which Pedro mimed zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key, which elicited a slight smile from Balthazar.  “I’ve been in love with you since I was fourteen years old.  Yes, it was a different kind of love then, but ever since we got together, it’s only grown.  You are my best friend, my better half, and all those other cliches, and it will take a lot more than one little outburst to drive me away.  So yeah, you have my forgiveness.  As long as you promise, next time you are having a horrible day, you figure out how to sort it out without taking it out on me.  There is only so much of that a guy can take before her breaks!” Sorry, Pedro started to say, but Balthazar cut him off.  “So why don’t we rewind, forget about last night, and you tell me about your crappy day?”  
  
Pedro couldn’t believe how chill Balthazar was being.  He expected to be begging on his hands and knees for forgiveness.  He really didn’t deserve someone as pure of heart as Balthazar.    
  
Pedro pulled Balthazar in and kissed him.  He put everything he was feeling into that kiss.  All the frustration and love and inadequacy and sheer awe of the amazing guy he was lucky enough to call his boyfriend and best friend.  By the time they broke apart, Pedro was emotionally exhausted, but at the same time revitalised.  “Have I mentioned how much I love you?” he asked.  
  
“Uh huh,” Balthazar nodded, “but I can always do with some reminding.”  Pedro picked up on Balthazar’s suggestive tone and kissed him again.  This time softer, and sweeter, and by the time this kiss ended, they were both grinning like idiots.  
  
“I’m sorry I’m such fuckwit.”  Balthazar laughed at Pedro’s choice of word.  
  
“Oh but you’re my fuckwit,” Balthazar teased, and now they were both laughing.  
  
Pedro did eventually fill Balthazar in on the events of his crappy day, but for now, they were just two idiot in love enjoying each other’s company, with no other care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I couldn't keep them in a fight for long! Also can we talk about yet another chapter that totally went in a different direction than I thought it would when I started writing it. I didn't know how Balthazar was going to react, but even I wasn't expecting that! 
> 
> Also I was googling Kiwi slang curse words cos I couldn't come up with one I liked, and "fuckwit" just made me laugh so I put it in. Hopefully it's something used, if not, well maybe that even makes it better!


	15. What Makes You Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar DJs a birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Birthday
> 
>  
> 
> [Spotify Playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/allonsyarielle/playlist/6aXQgnBPz4tnbB6pMj57oj)

**What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction**  
 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
 _The way that you flip you hair gets me overwhelmed_  
 _But whenyou smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_  
 _You don't know oh oh_  
 _You don't know you're beautiful_

Balthazar had picked up some gigs DJing parties for some extra cash.  It wasn’t his favourite thing to do, but he had been working on getting some of his songs professionally recorded so he could make an EP, and even with the student rate, studio time was still really expensive.  Tonight he was DJing for a fourteen year old girl’s birthday party.  He was given a list from her and her parents of the kind of music she wanted played, and it was easy enough to put together a playlist.    
  
Pedro came with him.  He needed extra hands with the equipment.  Plus, spending the night DJing for a bunch of fourteen year old girls was not really his idea of fun so it was nice to have some company.    
  
About halfway through the party, the song “What Makes You Beautiful” by One Direction came up on Balthazar’s playlist.  All the girls at the party went crazy, jumping up and down as soon as the intro started playing.  When the lyrics started, he felt Pedro nudge him.  
  
“You’re insecure…don’t know what for…” Pedro sang along.  With each line, he got more and more into it, until the chorus, he was full blown serenading Balthazar.  Pedro actually looked like he belong at the party with the way he was singing and dancing along, he fit right in with all the fourteen year old girls.  Balthazar rolled his eyes and was laughing at him.  He was mildly embarrassed to learn his boyfriend was a Directioner.   Sure, he remembered when they recorded that video on Ben’s channel singing love songs and Pedro and Claudio had sung this song, but pretty much anyone knew that part of chorus.  Even Balthazar was a bit ashamed to admit it.  It was a catchy tune after all.  But the fact that Pedro knew every word, meant that he must listen to the song regularly.  When the song hit the point of the “na na na”s Pedro tried to get Balthazar to join in.  
  
“Come on, sing along!”  
  
“Um, I do not know the words.”  
  
“Oh sure you do.  Everyone knows the words!”    
  
Pedro kept singing along.  Balthazar came in with the “oh oh”s which seemed to be enough to satisfy Pedro wanting him to sing along.  Though he did occasionally throw in an “oh oh” where it didn’t belong which then got Pedro laughing at him.  
  
At the end of the night, the birthday party wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rewatching Dear Benedick and just had to somehow fit this in. It was a long hard day and I just didn't have it in me to write the big birthday chapter I had planned but I hope this was a good substitute!


	16. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar submits a song for a songwriting competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Song
> 
>  
> 
> [Spotify Playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/allonsyarielle/playlist/6aXQgnBPz4tnbB6pMj57oj)

**Sparks by Reuben Hudson (or rather Balthazar Jones for the purpose of this fic)**  
 _I’ve never walked this path under my feet_  
 _But the embers underfoot don’t feel as if they will burn me_  
  
“You open it!” Balthazar shoved the envelope at Pedro.  He just couldn’t do it.  He couldn’t open it.    
  
He had submitted one of his songs for a song writing competition his Composition professor had told him about.  He wasn’t really expecting to win or anything, but his professor seemed to think he had a shot, and he really had nothing to lose.  The grand prize was a trip to Nashville, Tennessee, and the chance to meet with a bunch of songwriters and a chance perform at the famous Bluebird cafe at one of their special songwriter’s shows.  So many great singer/songwriters were discovered there.  Balthazar just didn’t think he was good enough.  At least, not yet.  While the dream was to make a career out of songwriting and music, even after all these years he still considered himself pretty amateur.   One thing he has learned since he started uni was that he really did still have a lot to learn since he’d never really properly studied music.  It was just something that came naturally.  Winning this competition would change all that, and it struck him with the anxiety of not being able to live up to the expectations.  But at the same time, winning would also prove that he could actual make a career out of his music one day.  And not just as an independent, starving artist, but an actual, proper career.  
  
“Are you sure?”  Pedro waited for Balthazar’s nod of approval before tearing open the envelope.  He skimmed the letter first himself, then looked up with a huge smile on his face.  “Dude, you won!”  
  
“What?!”  Balthazar grabbed the letter from Pedro’s hands and read it himself.  
Dear Mr. Stanley Balthazar Jones,  
Congratulations.  It is with great pleasure that I write to you to tell you your song “Sparks” has been selected as one of four grand prize winners of the International Song Writing Competition.    
He really did win!  He had no idea how to react.  This was the last thing he was expecting.  He looked up at Pedro who was standing there grinning.  
  
“See, I told you they’d see how great you are!”  Pedro’s grin was infection and now Balthazar had an equally wide grin on his own face.  “Come on, we have to celebrate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day late, but done, even if it is short. Just had to get this out there so I can continue with my planned ideas.
> 
> The Bluebird Cafe is a real place in Nashville. A lot of famous singer/songwriters perform there often and a lot have been discovered there! My sister took me last year when I went to visit her. I've had this idea of Balthazar performing there for a really long time.


	17. Fabulous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar is taking on a shopping trip for his trip to Nashville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shopping
> 
> [Spotify Playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/allonsyarielle/playlist/6aXQgnBPz4tnbB6pMj57oj)

**Fabulous by Sharpay Evans (HSM2)**  
 _It's out with the old and in with the new_  
 _Goodbye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue_  
  
Once the news got out that Balthazar had won the songwriting competition and would be performing at the Bluebird, Katie and Dani insisted on taking him shopping.  They told him he needed something new and fabulous that didn’t come from an op shop!  Of course Pedro was invited along too for another opinion.  
  
Balthazar didn’t really get much of a choice in what the girls pulled off the racks for him.  Shopping was not really one of his favourite activities, so he just let them do their thing, occasionally approving or disapproving of certain things.  Once they were satisfied with what they had picked out, they put Balthazar into a changing room and had him try it all on, coming out to model of course.  
  
“Start with this,” Katie said, pulling aside a blue button-down shirt, black waistcoat, and a pair of black skinny jeans.  It was simple.  Something Balthazar actually thought he’d be okay with wearing, unlike some of the other stuff they grabbed.  The jeans however, looked like they would be way too tight.  
  
Balthazar took a look at the outfit in the mirror before coming out of the changing room.  He liked the look, and while the jeans fit, he did feel a bit uncomfortable with just how skinny they were.  As he stepped out of the changing room, he was greeted by wolf whistles by the girls.  He tried to hide the blush from his face.  
  
“Now those are a pair of jeans!  Don’t you agree Pedro?”  
  
“What?”  Pedro had heard his name, but didn’t register what was said.  He was a bit distracted by the tight pants his boyfriend was wearing.  Pedro always liked the way Balthazar dressed.  He pulled off the hipster musician look well with his cardigans and jumpers.  But his clothes always tended to be just a bit too big for his tiny frame, and these jeans were just hugging in all the right places.  
  
The girls laughed.  “We’ll take that as a yes from Pedro.”  
  
“So, what do you think?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Balthazar turned around to look into the mirror behind him.  “I like the waistcoat, but no so sure about the jeans.  You don’t think they’re too tight?”  
  
“No.” All three replied in unison, Pedro a bit louder than he meant to be.  Balthazar turned back toward them and caught Pedro’s eye.  The look Pedro was giving him was making Balthazar tingly all over.  If a pair of jeans could do that, maybe he should get them, even though he still has a ton of stuff to try on.  
  
“The outfit’s still missing something,” Dani said.  She grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around Balthazar’s neck then took a step back to look at him.  “Nope,” she said taking it off again.  
  
“Here, try this.”  Katie handed him a fedora and he put it on.  “Yes, definitely keep the hat!”  
  
The girls then pushed him back into the changing room to try on the rest of the clothes, keeping this outfit on standby.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too many outfit ideas I wanted to put Balthy in for this chapter, some super out there that he would never ever wear but it'd be fun to see him try on. In the end I just went simple because I wasn't sure if the images in my head were coming out in words right. Anyway this outfit is mildly inspired by [Connor Temple from Primeval](http://media.tumblr.com/f3021562491c26b67c92288064cea88b/tumblr_inline_ngxqjt1obS1qzcnom.png) because I've been rewatching that show and I just love Connor's style!


	18. Better Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar is on his way to Nashville and finds a letter from Pedro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Letter
> 
> [Spotify Playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/allonsyarielle/playlist/6aXQgnBPz4tnbB6pMj57oj)

**Better Together by Jack Johnson**  
 _There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard_  
 _No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart_  
 _Our dreams, and they are made out of real things_  
 _Like a, shoebox of photographs_  
 _With sepia-toned loving_  
  
Balthazar was en route to Nashville.  He was on the second leg of his three flight journey, somewhere over the pacific between Sydney and Los Angeles.  He was trying to sleep, but he was feeling quite anxious about this whole trip.  He’d never travelled so far away from home before, and never on his own, and he was just wishing Pedro could have come with him.  Balthazar was rummaging through his backpack for a snack, when he came across an envelope he definitely did not remember packing.  He pulled it out and found his name written on the outside in Pedro’s handwriting.  Balthazar smiled, and turned on the overhead light to read the letter.  
  
 _Balthy,_  
 _I don’t know when you are going to find this letter.  Hopefully sometime on your journey to the States.  I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you.  I know you are going to be great in Nashville and totally win over everyone with your music.  Sometimes, I don’t think you realise how great you are.  You are one of the most talented people I know!  You just have this amazing ability to express yourself through song. You’ve always been the quiet one, a man of few words, but when you are performing, there is just this energy about you that is unlike anything I’ve ever seen.  It’s like when you are up on stage with your guitar or keyboard, you know that’s where you belong.  I’ve always been kind of envious of you because of that.  I know sometimes you feel like you don’t have what it takes, but trust me, you do.  And I’m not just saying that because I love you and feel like I have to, I really, truly believe it.  You can do anything to set your mind to, and I want you to show those Songwriting Competition folks that you will be the next big thing.  Pretty soon “The Mighty Balthazar” will be the guy everyone is talking about and listening to on the radio!_  
  
 _I really wish I could be there to see you play and cheer you on!  I’ll be thinking about you a lot._  
  
 _Love,_  
 _Pedro_  
  
The letter had a strange calming effect on Balthazar, and soon he had drifted off to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
Balthazar had made it safely to Nashville.  Tonight was the night he would be performing at the Bluebird Cafe.  His anxiety was at an all time high.  The other competition winners all had family of friends here with them for support, and it was making Balthazar wish Pedro was here that much more.  He had a few hours to kill before he had to start getting ready for the performance, so he thought he’d take the opportunity to do some sightseeing.  He began by walking down music row and seeing all the recording studios and radio stations.  There really isn’t that much to see on music row, it’s just a bunch of buildings, so he kept walking until he turned onto Broadway Street and entered the heart of downtown Nashville.  He found a music shop and walked inside, browsing and admiring all the instruments.  There was something calming about being surrounded by all those instruments.  He spotted a beautiful Martin D-28 acoustic guitar on the wall and couldn’t take his eyes off of it.  The signature guitar of his role model, Marcus Mumford.  It was dark Mahogany wood with a sunburst pattern. The shopkeeper must have noticed him eyeing it, because he approached Balthazar and asked if he wanted to try it out.  
  
“Oh no, I couldn’t,” Balthazar politely declined.  “I could never afford something like that!”  The guitar had to be worth at least a couple thousand dollars, maybe even more!  
  
“Didn’t say you had to buy it.  Just try it out.  These instruments were meant to be played, and you look like you need the comfort of a song right now.”  
  
Balthazar gave a noncommittal shrug in response as the shopkeeper.  He didn’t really understand what the guy meant by “needing the comfort of a song” but he would love to feel a guitar that like that in his hands.  The shopkeeper took the guitar off the wall, plucked the strings to make sure it was in tune, and handed it to Balthazar.    
  
“Go on, play something,” the shopkeeper encouraged.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Anything.  Something from the heart. Whatever you are feeling.”  The only thing deep in Balthazar’s heart right now was how much he was missing Pedro.  This whole trip would have just been better if they were together.  Better together…Balthazar knew what he was going to play.  He picked out the intro to the Jack Johnson song, and played in all the way through.  He almost forgot he had an audience.  He thanked the shopkeeper for letting him try out the guitar, then left the shop and found a little touristy place selling postcards, and bought one to send back to Pedro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was searching around the Martin website trying to get an idea of how much one costs (cos I know they are like the top of the line acoustic guitars) and I actually found [the guitar Marcus Mumford plays](http://www.martinguitar.com/component/k2/item/204-d-28.htm). I fell in love with the colouring of [this one](http://www.martinguitar.com/guitars/guitars/price/item/92-d-28-marquis-sunburst.html) first, but they are the same model, just from a different series.


	19. Words Words Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar comes home from his trip to Nashville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Words
> 
>  
> 
> [Spotify Playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/allonsyarielle/playlist/6aXQgnBPz4tnbB6pMj57oj)

**Manhattan from the Sky by Kate Voegele**   
_You are my Manhattan from the sky_   
_You look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high_   
_I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside_   
_I just want to come around and walk around you mind_

Pedro was laying awake in bed unable to sleep.  He checked the clock again for the millionth time.  4:47 AM.  Only three minutes had passed since he last checked.  Balthazar’s flight would be arriving back in about five hours, and he was literally counting down the minutes until they’d be together again.  Eventually he decided trying to sleep was fruitless and gave up and turned on the TV.  
  
He must have dozed off on the couch, because about an hour later his phone buzzed with a text.  
  
 **Balthazar:** Finally back in the same hemisphere!  Can’t wait to see your face!  
  
Pedro smiled as he read the text.  He texted back a smiley face emoji, still too half asleep to type out a full response.  This meant Balth’s flight had landed in Sydney.  He had a short layover before his last flight back to Wellington.  Pedro’s phone buzzed again.  
  
 **Balthazar:** Oh I see how it is.  Didn’t miss me enough for words, just an emoji?  
 **Pedro:** Words words words  
 **Pedro:** Too early  
 **Pedro:** Half asleep  
 **Pedro:** Miss you  
 **Balthazar:** [kissy face emoji] Sorry didn’t mean to wake you  
 **Pedro:** No it’s fine. Been up for hours.  Just dozed off on the couch for a bit.  
 **Balthazar:** Go back to bed.  My flight boards soon anyway. I wasn’t expecting you to be awake.  Just excited to see you soon!  
 **Pedro:** [smiley face emoji]  
  
Pedro dozed off again on the couch, until he had to leave to pick up Balthazar from the airport.  


* * *

Balthazar had a window seat on the plane.  He was listening to music just staring out the window.  They would be landing soon, and he could start to see land below the clouds.  He couldn’t actually tell what part of New Zealand he was looking at, but there was something poetic about looking down from above, knowing people were just starting to get up and start their days.  He wondered what Pedro was doing now.  
  
Balthazar’s plane had landed and he was exiting customs.  Pedro had texted him he’d be waiting for him as close to the security check point as he could be.  Balthazar walked by the line of limo drivers and chauffeurs holding up signs for their designated parties, when he had to double take and stop.  Pedro was standing next to them holding up a sign of his own that read “The Mighty Balthazar”.  He dropped his bags on the spot and pulled Pedro in for an embrace.  
  
“I missed you,” Balthazar said.  
  
“I missed you more!” Pedro replied.  
  
“Not possible!”  Then Balthazar kissed Pedro in a way that showed him just how much he had missed him, ignoring the stares from people passing by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day late with this, sorry, I just couldn't get the Hamlet line "words words words" out of my head for this prompt and so I couldn't find a song to use. I knew it was going to be Balthazar coming home/airport pick up, just had trouble putting the prompt in. Decided not to make the song go with the prompt and did get "words words words" in there too!


	20. We're gonna bake a pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night at the flat turns into a baking disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Food
> 
> [Spotify Playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/allonsyarielle/playlist/6aXQgnBPz4tnbB6pMj57oj)

**Baby Don't You Cry (The Pie Song) from the movie The Waitress**   
_Baby don't you cry, we're gonna bake a pie_   
_We're gonna bake a pie with a heart in the middle_   
_Baby don't be blue, we're gonna bake for you_   
_Gonna bake a pie with a heart in the middle_

It was date night at the flat.  Beatrice was in town visiting an insisted on a double date movie night.  She had all movie picking rights and decided on the film The Waitress.  The only one who objected was Benedick because he claimed that a movie called The Waitress had to be a chick flick, but once she told him Nathan Fillion was in it, he shut up.  If the film was good enough for Captain Malcolm Reynolds, it was good enough for him!  Not that his reasoning made any sense to anyone else, but as long as he wasn’t complaining, everyone was happy.  
  
By the end of the film, Ben couldn’t stop singing the pie song and suggested the idea that they should bake a pie.  
  
“Do you even know how to bake?” Pedro asked.  
  
“Well, no, but how hard could it really be?” Ben replied.  
  
“Um, you saw Hero’s baking video.  I am not to be trusted alone in the kitchen.”  Beatrice chimed in.  
  
“We could just go buy a pie,” Balthazar, the ever practical one suggested.  
  
“That’s no fun,” said Ben.  
  
“Fine, if you want to bake a pie, go ahead, but only if you let me film it so we can broadcast your failure on the internet,” said Pedro.  
  
“My success, you mean,” Benedick replied with a hint of arrogance.  He was feeling challenged now, and the great Benedick Hobbes never backed down from a challenge.  Beatrice snickered.  “What?  You don’t believe in me?  Great girlfriend you are!”  
  
“No, I have complete faith in you —“ Beatrice could barely finish the sentence without laughing.  “Nope, sorry, can’t do it.  But I will more than happily support you in your failure.”  
  
“You all suck, you know that!  And just in spite of you lot, I’m going to bake this pie, and when it comes out delicious, I’m not sharing it with any of you!”  Ben stormed off to figure out how to bake a pie.  
  
Two hours and some hilarious footage later, Ben was getting ready to remove the pie from the oven.  He wasn’t going to admit it after the big deal he made, but baking was a lot harder than it looked, and he’s just glad he got something resembling a pie into the oven.  He was just hoping for a miracle that the pie came out somewhat decent so he could shove it in Bea’s face (figuratively of course, she’d kill him if he actually pied her in the face).  What he took out of the oven, however, was not a pie!  The crust was burnt, and the filling never set so it was soupy in the middle, and the top had sunken in.    
  
“Don’t,” he said firmly to Beatrice before she could even begin to form the words “I told you so.”  He dumped the whole thing in the trash, looking defeated.  “Okay, fine, you all win, I failed.  Happy now?”  
  
“Wait, did I hear that right?  Did Benedick just admit defeat?  Oh happy day!” Beatrice said mockingly.  
  
“Oh shut it,” Benedick snarled.  
  
“I don’t know about you, but I still sort of want pie.  Anyone up for desert?” Balthazar asked.  
  
“I’m in,” the others all replied, and they all went out to grab some pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out to be more Beadick than Pedrazar. I didn't really mean for that to happen. I fell behind on writing and this was just the first thing that came to mind since I had no plans for this prompt when I started today. Hope it came out fine. I sort of struggled to keep Bea and Ben in character since I never write them!


	21. Doggie in the bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro comes home to find Ben has taken in a stray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bath
> 
> [Spotify Playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/allonsyarielle/playlist/6aXQgnBPz4tnbB6pMj57oj)

**(How Much Is That) Doggy In The Window by Patti Page**   
_How much is that doggie in the window (arf, arf)_   
_The one with the waggley tail_   
_How much is that doggie in the window (arf, arf)_   
_I do hope that doggie's for sale_

Pedro come home to find the flat in complete disarray.  It looked like a tornado had come through the living room, sparing nothing in its path!  There were also little wet footprints all over the floor.  Suddenly, a tiny little creature ran by followed by a shouting, wet Benedick.  
  
“Get back here you little git!”  
  
“What the hell is going on in here?”  
  
Benedick stopped realising he was no longer alone in the flat.  
  
“Oh, Pedro, didn’t you see there.  Um…” He lost his train of thought as the thing he was chasing ran past Pedro’s feet.  “Catch him!”  Pedro dove after it, finding the ugliest looking dog he’d ever seen in his hands.  Ben came up and took the dog out of his hands.  “Bad doggy,” he said to the dog, then to Pedro, “Little thing followed me home.  I just couldn’t let him stay out in the cold.  He doesn’t seem to like the bath though.”   
  
“Ben, you cannot keep a dog in the flat!”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Well for one, it is not allowed, and two, look at this place.”  He gestured to the current state of the flat.  
  
“He just needs some time to adjust.  Don’t you little fellow.  You like it here.  You won’t be a bother at all.”  He talked to the dog in that affectionate way one would talk to a baby.  He was now letting the dog lick him all over his face.  “See, he likes me.”  
  
“How do you know he doesn’t belong to someone?  He could already have a home.”  
  
“Well, he didn’t have a collar, so I figured I’d just keep him for now.  I was going to put up a flyer.”  Pedro shot him a questioning look.  “I swear I was! But I just wanted to give him a bath first so he was all nice and clean for the picture.”  
  
With the way Ben was looking at the dog, Pedro knew this wasn’t good.  He was getting too attached.  Like he was with that stupid plastic flamingo.  At least that flamingo wasn’t tearing up the flat.  
  
“Give me the dog.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said, give me the dog.”  Pedro held out his arms, ready to take the dog away from Ben.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because you are getting to attached, and his owners are probably worried sick.”  Pedro had managed to separate Benedick from the dog.  “Go make the flyer.  I’ll get the photo.  We are getting them posted now!”  
  
Ben tried to argue, but Pedro wasn’t hearing any of it.  They had been friends long enough, Pedro knew how to get Ben to listen, even when he was being his most stubborn.  
  
They ended up finding the dog’s owner while they were out posting flyers.  The owner had been posting “Lost Dog” flyers of his own.  Ben had a hard time letting go, but could see how much the owner loved the dog and how much the dog loved the owner, he gave in in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woke up with this song in my head today for some reason. Figured it worked well with the prompt, so this is what came of it.


	22. I can be your hero Balthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some karaoke fun times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hero
> 
> [Spotify Playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/allonsyarielle/playlist/6aXQgnBPz4tnbB6pMj57oj)

**Hero by Enrique Iglesias**   
_I can be your hero, baby._   
_I can kiss away the pain._   
_I will stand by you forever._   
_You can take my breath away._

“How can you not like karaoke? You’re a musician!”  
  
“Music is an art.  Karaoke is just a bunch of drunk people belting song lyrics with no tune.”  Balthazar had a point there.  Still didn’t make singing karaoke any less fun!  
  
“Come on, it’ll be fun.  Plus it’s _your_ friend’s birthday party.”  
  
“I know, I know.  It’s just you know Dani and Katie, everything with them has to be a spectacle, and sometimes I just prefer to stay in cuddled up on the couch watching a movie.”  
  
Pedro put him arms around Balthazar, pulling him in closer.  
  
“What if I promised to sing for you?”  This piqued Balthazar’s interest.    
  
“I think I could be okay with that,” Balthazar replied with a hint of a husky tone.  
  
“Yeah?  How okay with it?”  Pedro didn’t need to wait for a response because their lips had already met, and both boys had forgotten they were supposed to be heading out the door.

* * *

By this point in the night, both boys were a few drinks in, and Pedro was ready to make his karaoke debut for the night.  He had a plan he knew Balthazar was not going to like, but he went through with it anyway.  
  
“Next up, we have a duet coming up here.  Let’s give a welcome to Pedro and Balthazar,” the emcee announced.  Balthazar shot Pedro an angry look.  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“I signed us up for a song.  Come on.  It’ll be fun!  I knew this would be the only way to get you up there.”  Pedro was practically dragging Balthazar out of his chair and toward the stage.  “Come on or I'll drag you up there!”  Balthazar gave up resisting and let Pedro drag him to the stage.  
  
Balth quietly tried to ask Pedro exactly what song they were suppose to be singing, suddenly aware he was standing on stage with a microphone in hand and was completely unprepared which was a source of anxiety for him. Sure he was a musician, but he wasn't a natural performer, he needed to be prepared put on that faux confidence. Before he got a response from Pedro though, the karaoke screen flashed the song title and the instrumental began to play.   
  
"You are, my fire..." Pedro began to sing, cheating more toward Balthazar than the audience. When he finished the verse, he looked toward Balthazar, who was still standing frozen on the spot, encouraging him to take the next verse. "Go on," Pedro said with his eyes.   
  
"You'll pay for this," Balthazar responded back with an angry look before taking the next verse. He knew the words, of course, but he still started hesitantly, as he was still trying to convince himself he was comfortable up on that stage. By the time the chorus came round though, both boys were super into it and were even throwing in some boy band dance moves they used to mimic when they were kids. By the time they had finished the song, they were both mildly out of breath.   
  
"See, I told you karaoke is fun," Pedro said as they walked off the stage. Pedro turned toward the DJ booth where the sign up was, instead of the table.   
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To sign up for another song."  
  
"Oh no, I'm done! One was enough!"  
  
Pedro made a face at him because he was being a party pooper, but really couldn't even pretend to be upset with him because in his alcohol induced state the sour look on Balthazar's face was too adorable to be upset with.   
  
"Fine, I do one solo then," Pedro announced as he marched toward the booth and wrote his name down for another song as Balthazar went to the bar to refill their drinks.   
  
By the time Pedro was called up again, he was well into his next drink, and his drunkeness was really starting to show. He nearly knocked his own chair over when he jumped up at the sound of his name, which resulted in himself and Balthazar falling into a fit of giggles. Now that Balthazar knew he wasn't getting dragged on stage again, he had relaxed and was actually enjoying himself.   
  
"Oops," Pedro said, fixing his chair after the giggles stopped, then headed back up toward the stage. Once he was presented with his microphone, he announced, "I'd like to dedicate this song to my amazing boyfriend."  
  
Balthazar was trying to hide his face from embarrassment. Both for himself, and for Pedro, since Pedro was now slurring through his words so there was little chance this performance was going to go well at all.   
  
Pedro's rendition of Enrique Iglesias's Hero was the epitome of drunk karaoke singing. He was off key, off beat, and mumbling through the words he didn't know when he would forget to read the projector. The more Pedro sang, the further into his chair Balthazar sunk trying to hide. At one point Pedro even changed the words and sang "I can be your hero, Balthy" to which all the girls from the birthday party ooh'd and ahh'd, furthering Balthazar's embarrassment. Finally, the song ended, and Pedro gave a wobbly bow before exiting the stage.   
  
Pedro was welcomed back to the table with cheers and applause. He gave another bow, before taking his seat next to Balthazar. 

"Soooo what'd you think?" He asked, nudging Balthazar playfully.   
  
Balthazar couldn't lie to Pedro, but he also couldn't tell him the truth, so he just kind of nodded enthusiastically, hoping that was enough of a reply.  It seemed to be enough of a response as Pedro kissed him gently then went back to watching the karaoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops day late with this one. Won't get today's real chapter up today either, but hopefully I'll catch up soon!


	23. Pizza Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro is ordering pizza but gets distracted by the internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pizza
> 
> [Spotify Playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/allonsyarielle/playlist/6aXQgnBPz4tnbB6pMj57oj)

(this is usually where I put the song/lyrics but really this was inspired by the above tweet and the following video)

[ _**The Pizza Underground** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmgq81Ww7K4)

“Did you know 62% of the pizza toppings order in the US are meat toppings?”  
  
“What are you doing?” Balthazar asked, trying to sneak a peak over Pedro’s shoulder at his laptop.  
  
“Looking up facts about pizza.  Well, actually I was going to order pizza for dinner, but I got distracted.  What do you think the most common pizza topping in New Zealand is?”  
  
“I don’t know.  Bacon?”  
  
“Mmm bacon!  Yes, good choice!”  
  
“What are you doing now?”  Balthazar asked seeing Pedro had switched tabs to YouTube now and was typing in “pizza song”.  He clicked a link and it showed a video of five people dressed in all black standing in a room with pizza wallpaper singing a song.  “Hey, I recognise this song!  Well not with those words, but it’s a Velvet Underground song.”  
  
They kept watching the video, which was weird to say the least.  The girl singing vocals was wearing a slice of pizza as a mask.  
  
“Wait, go back!” Pedro suddenly flailed, almost knocking the computer off his lap.  Realising he had control of the laptop, he rewound the video to the spot he wanted and paused.  “Isn’t that Macaulay Culkin?”  
  
“You mean the kid from Home Alone?”  
  
“Yeah. I mean he’s not a kid anymore, but I swear that’s him!”  
  
They did some googling and found out it was exactly him, and that he and some friends have a Velvet Underground cover band called The Pizza Underground, where they essentially just change the lyrics to Velvet Underground songs to be about pizza.  
  
After a few more minutes of internet searching, hunger finally overcame Pedro’s interest and he went back to where he started, which was ordering dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got kind of cracky, but I've been stuck on this prompt for so long and then [this tweet](https://twitter.com/choppedcanada/status/559175332691845120) just sort of inspired this.


End file.
